


Snowfall night

by apnastia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hook-Up, M/M, One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apnastia/pseuds/apnastia
Summary: A one-shot about an encounter, an unconventional scarf, and a chilly night.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 25





	Snowfall night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!   
> this is my first work on Ao3!   
> And also my first work written in English- So if there are any mistakes, please don't hesitate and tell me.   
> Thanks in advance for reading,  
> Lena.

Snow was covering the fields, and Harry loved the way it fell from the branches while he wandered around with his firebolt. 

'It is a cold night' Hermione said while sipping her coffee, surrounded by her books. Harry nodded in agreement and headed towards the portrait hole, thinking about grey eyes and long, black, patterned coats.

'Oh, you're here' 

'Of course I am, who do you take me for?' A raspy voice answered. 

Harry approached the blonde's side with a little smile drawn on his face, Draco had his cheeks and nose flushed, but they both knew it was because of the chilly weather and his iconic pale skin.

Or maybe not. 

'May I know the reason for your smile?' Draco told him, a smirk forming on his face.

'Does there necessarily have to be a reason?' Harry teased.

'Oh shut up' The blondie whispered just before planting his lips on the messy-haired boy. Draco was smirking while he kissed Harry's lips, he noticed.

Draco was enjoying himself. 

They were going slow, too. It was an affectionate, lazy kiss, and that's what Harry used to most like. 

But suddenly, it turned rather hot and desperate, they both were a little bit more into it. 

Tongues swirling and breath catching, eventually. Harry's hands were stroking the other's hair when he decided that warming Draco's neck was a better idea. As his hands went lower, he encountered himself with thick wool. 

A scarf. 

Of fucking course. 

A little bit annoyed by the unconventional piece of clothing, he battled with the scarf around Draco's neck and quickly threw it away.

'Oh, so we're getting hot' Draco teased again, between kisses. 

'It's your fault that your skin is always _under_ _,_ don't you think it would be better if you weren't always all covered in clothes?' Harry said smirking. 

'It's a lot more fun when you get annoyed by it' The other responded while revolving Harry's hair, and getting it messier. 

'You prat' Harry reached to say before kissing him again. 

And that was it.

Two boys in love who usually encountered each other at night by the Astronomy tower, just to pass time together, talking, joking, hooking up, sometimes even flying on their broomsticks. They loved each other for so long that, as it appeared for both of them, there was no reason in denying it anymore. 


End file.
